


Best Laid Plans

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Bucky & Clint are just trying to get some action, but real life keeps getting in the way.





	

“There.” Clint panted. “Right, there, don't stop. Fuck, Bucky!”

Suddenly there was the ear-piercing shrill of a klaxon followed by the disembodied voice of Steve Rogers over the PA system. “Avengers. Assemble.”

“Shit!” Bucky exclaimed stopping his movements.

Clint flopped forwards onto the mattress. “Son of...”

“An Angel.” Bucky cut in. “But I agree with the sentiment.”

Reluctantly, they both clambered out of bed and hurried to get cleaned up and into their gear.

– 

Clint lifted his head from sucking a mark to Bucky's neck and claimed his lips, their tongues meeting as Bucky cupped Clint's ass and pulled him tight up against his front.

Clint slid his hands under Bucky's t-shirt and was just beginning to push it up when there came a loud knocking at their door. “Clint!” Natasha called from the hallway. “Get your gear, we've got a mission. Wheels up in ten.”

Clint pulled his lips from Bucky's and sighed, head dropping down onto Bucky's shoulder. Bucky huffed out a breath then stepped back, slowly peeling his hands from Clint's ass.

– 

Clint smiled as he stepped into the shower behind Bucky. Sliding his arms around his waist and pressing his cock into Bucky's ass crack. Bucky laughed and wiggled back against him.

A door banged somewhere nearby and then Tony's voice was heard. “Hey, Robocop. Got those new upgrades for you.”

Clint's head slumped between Bucky's shoulder blades as they both sighed. Bucky turned and gave Clint a quick kiss before stepping past him and out of the shower.

– 

“Hey, Babe. We should be on our way back tonight.” Clint informed Bucky when he answered his call.

“That's great news.” Bucky replied. “I have plans.”

“Oh yeah.” Clint laughed. “What kind of plans.”

“Plans to get you naked and under me at last. It's been too long.” Bucky whispered.

“That it has. Looking forward to it.” Clint purred before voices in the background interrupted. “Sorry, Babe, gotta go. See you soon.” The call disconnected.

 

“What do you mean Clint's in hospital?” Bucky demanded of Natasha the following morning when she called him.

– 

Clint hurried to their rooms, pulling off his shirt as soon as he was inside the door. “Babe?” He called smiling when Bucky came out from the bedroom. He hurried over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

Bucky jerked back with a growl.

“What's wrong?” Clint asked confused.

Bucky brandished a piece of paper in front of his face. “Just when exactly were you going to tell me about this?” He demanded.

“Shit!” Clint groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “I was going to tell you. Honest.”

“Going to tell me.” Bucky growled. “When? When were you going to tell me that you and Natasha are MARRIED!”

Clint backed up. “It's not like that Babe.”

“Don't you Babe, me.” Bucky snapped. “Don't you think this is something you should have told me before we started this, this, whatever the fuck this is.” He waved his metal arm back and forth between the two of them.

“It was just a safety thing, Buck. A way to ensure that if anything ever happened to Nat's cover, we could be sure of keeping her in the country.” Clint replied. “After the SHIELD dump, the whole world now knows she's Russian. This keeps her from being deported now that she no longer has SHIELD for cover.”

“This...” Bucky waved the marriage certificate at him. “Says you've been married for eight years. The SHIELD dump was only two years ago.”

“You know Natasha plays the long game.” Clint shrugged. “She has dozens of contingencies to protect herself.”

Bucky huffed and shook his head. “I need to talk to Natasha.”

Clint nodded and reached for his shirt as Bucky slammed out the door.

– 

Bucky locked the door as Clint turned off his 'phone. No-one was going to interrupt them this time.

Clint smiled as Bucky pulled him into his arms and kissed him, tongue sliding between his lips to caress his own. Clint's hands slid under Bucky's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. “Fuck, it's been too long.”

Bucky pulled back from kissing him and smiled, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. “I swear, if that alarm goes off, we are ignoring it.”

“Too right.” Clint agreed, hands sliding to Bucky's belt and unfastening it as Bucky pulled Clint's t-shirt off over his head.

They stripped each other and fell onto the bed, tongues and limbs tangling as they touched and caressed each other. Fingers digging into firm flesh as they pulled each other closer.

Bucky rolled them over so that he was on top of Clint, shifting down to tease at Clint's nipples with teeth and tongue before continuing on down to his cock.

Clint gasped, back arching as Bucky's mouth closed around his cock and sucked. Hands fisting into the sheets as Bucky moved his hands to Clint's hips, pressing down gently.

After a moment or two of teasing, Bucky withdrew and reached for the drawer of the night-stand. He pulled out the bottle of lube and set about preparing Clint. Clint groaned and rolled his hips, pressing himself down onto Bucky's fingers as Bucky leaned in for a kiss.

Finally, after weeks of interruptions and delays, Bucky was sliding inside him, firm strokes pushing them both to the edge.

Clint's hand was lying on the pillow beside his head and Bucky reached out, linking their fingers together. He lowered himself until they were pressed chest to chest, making sure that each roll of his hips rubbed Clint's cock just right as they kissed.

Finally, Clint reached his climax, Bucky only a few strokes behind. Clint laughed, tilting his head to kiss Bucky. “Well it's about damn time.” Bucky huffed out a chuckle of his own and shifted to lie beside him, arm draped over his middle.

 

They managed about three minutes of afterglow before the klaxon sounded.


End file.
